Le Serpent et l'Aigle
by WhiteRaven-00
Summary: Deux élèves: l'un noble et de sang pur, l'autre, de famille moldue et sans histoire... Rien ne peut prédire leur rencontre... sauf moi!
1. À bord du train de l'avenir

À bord du train de l'avenir

Tout était si tranquille à bord de son compartiment, déranger seulement par le doux ronronnement des rails. Il devrait rester encore deux heures avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin voir la fameuse façade de l'école ainsi que ses tours imposantes… Si seulement son père aurait pu se trouver au près d'elle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lettre…

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute… il ne pouvait pas savoir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle repensa au visage triste, mais qui, avec un effort, s'efforçait de paraître réconfortant, de Mrs. Hudson lorsqu'elle lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle. Ses pensées fut interrompue soudainement par le visage enjoué d'une veille dame au sourire radieux. Elle paru surprise de la découvrir seule, entouré de vieux manuels d'étude de la magie.

-Bonjour mon petit! Est-ce tu veux une boîte de Chocogrenouille? Ou peut-être préfères-tu les délicieuses dragées surprises du grand Bertie Crochue…

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la petite, timidement, je n'en ai jamais mangé…

Le sourire de la veille dame s'étira aussitôt. Se n'était pas la première moldue qu'elle voyait à bord de ce train et cela expliquait le fait qu'elle s'isolait.

-Moi, j'aime bien les baguettes à la réglisse…mais tu peux toujours essayer le jus de citrouille glacé ou encore les fondants du chaudron…

La jeune fille parue hésiter devant le chariot rempli de friandise, mais arrêta son choix sur le jus de citrouille. Elle sortit doucement sa bourse de cuir brun pâle attacher à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit, bougeant timidement les pièces en ne savant pas trop se qu'elle cherchait. La dame avait sûrement compris, car elle secoua vivement la main sans cesser de sourire :

-Ce n'est que du jus de citrouille, un petit quelque chose pour te donner du courage.

Et elle repartit en poussant son chariot. Le compartiment retrouva son calme et la jeune fille concentra à nouveau son regard vers le paysage. Elle avait fait affaire au monde magique des sorciers quelques semaines plus tôt, où, sa liste à la main, elle avait découvert pour la première fois le monde loufoque des sorciers. Elle avait du parcourir les ruelles cachées par le _Chaudron Baveur _et trouvé tous ses accessoires. Elle avait évidement croisé d'autres enfants de son âge, mais aucun ne semblait la remarquer. Elle avait heureusement réussit à suivre une famille jusqu'à Gringotts et avait pu convertir son argent moldu en une petite fortune de gallions et mornilles. Continuant de siroter son jus de citrouille, qu'elle ne trouvait pas mauvais, elle remarqua l'agitation qui commençait à se créer au dehors des compartiments de son wagon. Elle serra ses livres, plus par reflexes que par crainte et tendit l'oreille aux murmures :

-Tu as un nouveau balai, c'est super!

-Oui, cadeau de mon père. Comme il sait que je serai pris chez les griffondors, il s'est dit qu'une petite récompense ne me fera pas de tord.

-Moi, j'irai sûrement chez les poufsouffles, comme mes sœurs avant moi… J'imagine qu'être héros, ce n'est pas pour tout le monde…

-Dis-toi qu'au moins, tu n'iras pas chez les serpentards…Mon frère raconte qu'ils se battent même entre eux! Qu'ils sont stupides! C'est pour ça que Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu, lui aussi venait de là…

Elle arrêta soudainement d'écouter en soupirant. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à qu'elle famille elle serait le plus confortable! Elle avait passé le reste de ses vacances à étudier les livres et grimoires usagés qu'elle avait acheté à une brocante avant d'aller chercher sa baguette. Justement, elle n'y pensait plus, à sa baguette. Le vendeur avait été très gentil de lui expliqué comment on, ou plutôt la baguette, nous choisit. Faites avec du sureau noir, elle contiendrait une larme de corbeau ainsi qu'une de colombe, figées dans une enveloppe solide et fine.

-Une goutte de ténèbres et une de pureté, avait-il dit, perdu dans ses pensé, les seules larmes qu'on a pu recueillir de ces créatures… Tu as une chance incroyable, petite…

Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir à ce commentaire et il était repartit entre ses étagères géantes. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir le bout de bois ensorceler lorsque qu'une petite figure apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oups, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, isoler dans le fond comme ça…

Le garçon était à peine plus grand qu'elle, avait des cheveux clairs et court, un visage assez sérieux, mais timide, et à peu près son âge. Il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose, mais sans trop avoir à faire à la réponse.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider?

Les deux furent surpris du ton qu'avait pris la voix de la fillette. Le garçon continua tout de même à fixer ses pieds en cherchant ses mots.

-Je… c'est ma première année et… enfin, ma sœur est avec ses amies et… j'ai l'impression d'être de trop, alors je cherchais une place où aller…

-Je comprends, répondit-elle sans vraiment comprendre, tu peux rester, si tu veux…

Il sembla hésiter sur le moment, mais hocha finalement la tête en se faufilant à l'intérieur de la cabine, valise à la main. Il prit place en face d'elle, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Ne trouvant pas de sujet de conversation,il se contenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Ne voulant pas commencer un nouvelle rencontre de cette manière, la jeune fille tendit automatiquement la main, le bras aussi tendu que les traits du garçon.

-Moi aussi, je suis nouvelle…

Le garçon la regarda, surpris et pris au dépourvu, mais tout de même un cran moi stressé. Il prend sa main et la secoue fermement avant de s'exclamer :

-John, John Watson.

La jeune fille sourit, ravit de sa première rencontre avec un jeune sorcier.

-Emmy Olivers.


	2. La traversée

J'espère que vous aimez ma première histoire pour l'instant. Surtout n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des suggestion, commentaire (négatifs ou positifs), ou même des question, je serrai ravie d'y répondre :D Je vous laisse donc continuer dans mon récit...

* * *

La traversée

Le sifflement du train se fit entendre jusqu'au fond du dernier wagon. On vit, sur le bord du quai, des visages curieux et impressionnés, collés à la vitre de leur compartiment. Emmy ne s'autorisa qu'un regard aux lumières de la gare. John, lui, avait le nez écraser contre la vitre et s'exclamait par des ''Oh'' et des ''Wow''. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et les élèves se bousculaient presque pour mettre les premiers les pieds sur le quai. John, en bon gentleman, laissant Emmy passer devant lui, même si elle ne se pressa pas, et apporta même son sac rempli de livres, en plus de sa petite valise qu'il trainait avec lui. Arrivés sur la gare, ils se firent bousculer par les autres, se ruant d'une direction à l'autre. John se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un, qu'Emmy identifia comme sa sœur Harry, quand une voix de ténor appela les futurs élèves de première année. Un amas de petite personne se rua aussitôt vers l'avant du quai, amasser devant une ombre grande et massive. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre leurs camarades et de s'approcher de l'immense forme. Il se trouva que cette ombre menaçante était une personne… Une personne peu commune, pas rasé depuis des lunes et extrêmement grande, mais une personne.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux de cette année, je m'appelle Hagrid et je suis le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, ainsi que le premier à vous accueillir…

Des murmures se firent entendre lorsqu'il révéla son nom : il serait un demi-géant, renvoyé lors de sa troisième année… Les rumeurs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il toussota pour ravoir leur attention.

-Pour votre première entrée à Poudlard, vous aurez la chance de parcourir le lac en bateau, alors on se dépêche et on garde son calme, tout le monde en équipe de quatre…

Sur ce, le géant se retourna en faisant un signe de la main de les suivre et se dirigea vers un chemin de terre battu, contournant la gare par derrière. Ceux d'en avant hésitèrent avant de faire un pas, mais, poussés par leur compagnons, se décidèrent enfin à avancer. Suivant la masse géante éclairée par une lampe qu'elle tenait à la main, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le bord du lac où une cinquantaine de petit bateau était accostés et n'attendait plus que leur passager. Hagrid se retourna, l'ombre de la torche projetant des ombres effrayantes sur son visage d'homme des cavernes, les regardant avec une patiente à bout.

-Allez-y, s'exclama-t-il, ils ne vous mangeront pas!

Des dizaines d'enfants se précipitèrent alors sur les canots, groupe par groupe, pour essayer d'être les premiers encore une fois, à atteindre l'école. Emmy ne quittait pas John des yeux, ne voulant pas être séparée du seul avec qui elle s'entendait. John, ne voulant de la jeune fille aussi, la prit par la main en reculant pour s'écarter de la bande de sauvage qui s'emparait des bateaux. Lorsqu'il semblait tous être pris, ils s'avancèrent pour se trouver une petite place. Ils réussirent à en trouver deux, déjà occupé pas un petit assez enveloppé et un fait sur le long, engagé dans une discussion sur le dernier match de Quidditch, le sport favoris des sorciers. John lui en avait parlé dans le train, entre deux phrase sur comment sa mère réagirait s'il n'allait à Griffondor comme sa sœur. Quand il prit place sur le banc arrière, les deux garçons levèrent la tête et les examinèrent un instant, puis, le plus nourrit des deux leur sourit.

-Je m'appelle Michael, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mike et le sac d'os, c'est Carl ou Celui-Qui-N'y-Connait-Rien-En-Quidditch…

Le petit gringalet lui lança un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Juste Carl suffit, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

John hocha la tête en souriant et tendit la main.

-John Watson, et elle c'est Emmy.

-Enchanté, répondirent en cœur Carl et Mike avant de serrer la main de John et de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main avant d'attraper une mèche de ses longs cheveux chocolat et ondulés et de la tourner dans ses mains. Les deux amateurs de Quidditch parurent déçus en baissant leur main, mais oublia vite ce détail quand la voix profonde d'Hagrid se fit entendre.

-Tout le monde est prêt…alors, en route!

C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se produisit, du moins, pour Emmy. Les bateaux, un à un, se mirent à avancer, sans rames ni moteur, comme par magie… C'était exactement ça, la magie! C'était la magie qui faisait avancer les petits canots sur l'eau miroitante. Une vingtaine d'enfant examina avec précision les bateaux, alors que les autres se contentèrent de les regarder et de rire. Emmy se retient de se mettre à chercher la source d'énergie qui permettait à l'embarcation d'avancer en voyant un groupe de garçon se moquer d'un autre devant tout le monde. Mike soupira en observant le spectacle.

-Ces Serpentards, tous les même! Des bons à rien qui, à la première erreur que vous faites et que vous révéler votre nature de moldue vous ridiculise… Ils devraient être interdits à l'école, voilà ce qu'en pense mon père…

John hocha la tête en silence pour montrer son accord et Carl se contenta d'un oui. Emmy, ne décrochant pas les yeux du terrible quatuor, demanda :

-Est-que c'est difficile d'être moldu ici? Est qu'ils se font maltraités?

Par sa question, Mike et Carl comprirent qu'ils avaient affaire à une non-sorcière et se sentirent extrêmement mal de na pas l'avoir mis à l'aise plutôt. C'est Carl qui répondit le premier.

-Non… enfin, pas d'après mon père… c'est que… c'est juste… les serpentards, tu vois… enfin, plus maintenant…ou la plupart, du moins…

John prit la relève, ayant déjà prit conscience du secret d'Emmy dans le train :

-C'est une légende sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, qui raconte que Salazar Serpentard était contre les nés moldu, qu'il ne fallait que des Sang-purs, mais les trois autres fondateurs était pour le fait de réunir sorcier et moldu doué dans la magie… Ça à fait une mauvaise réputation aux Serpentards, surtout la plupart des guerriers de Vous-Savez-Qui étaient de cette maison et on participer à beaucoup de massacre de mol…

Il s'arrêta là quand il vit qu'Emmy devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette conversation. Il essaya de ce reprendre en ajoutant :

-Mais de nos jours, ils sont très bien accueillit, la plupart des élèves ont de la famille moldue ou bien sont moldus eux-mêmes.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas, concentrée dans un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de la scène du jeune moldu ridiculiser par la troupe de soi-disant Serpentard. Un garçon, adossé au fond de la barque des vilains, regardant le spectacle comme elle, mais… avec un drôle de regarde, comme de l'ennui face à ses camarades qui gloussait encore. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Emmy, malgré ses cheveux bouclés qui cachait presque la vue, comme s'il avait deviné son intrigue. Elle détourna automatiquement les yeux de la barque, fixa son regard sur les rocher de plus en plus imposant, surmonté d'un gigantesque château digne des empereurs les plus fortunés.

-Vous pensez vous retrouver dans quelle famille?

La question était sortit d'elle-même, simplement pour briser le silence. Les trois garçons répondirent aussitôt, comme si la réponse était écrite en lettres géantes au-dessus de leur tête :

-Griffondor!

John la regarda un moment avant de lui demandé :

-Et toi, qu'elle maison te plairait le plus?

Elle retourna la tête en direction du garçon aux cheveux noir et bouclé avant de répondre :

-N'importe où qu'il y aura du mystère…


End file.
